


Breaking Bread

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [24]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, At what point does that get called a gangbang?, Cock Cages, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Lasagna, Sexual Yoga, Triple Layer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: “It’s only a 90-minute flight, so we jaunt over here on off-days when we can to cheer Artemi up.  I’ve gotten into just keeping it in my suitcase.” Jonny says nonchalantly.“Of course you do.”  Jamie smirked.  “And we thought we were doing something really special for Bread.”“You are.”  Patrick smiles. ““He’s been down lately.  We haven’t seen him in over a month.”





	Breaking Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to re-open old wounds Blackhawks fans. When we set out to write this part orginally, it was timed in a different game, but thanks to Bettman this particular time point in the season worked out with Dallas on the road and the Hawks on bye week, so we couldn't resist a round two with Kazer also.
> 
> It also works out that Winnipeg was on bye week too, so there is a cameo by Rous and Nik. They are getting their own timestamp part as the last part of the series. All of the parts, we are happy to report have been fleshed out, but they are taking longer since many of these involve a little foreign language sex talk and unless the language is French, we have to rely on Google to bail us out a bit (We're amazed at how many websites are devoted to Nordic sex talk!)
> 
> As always to understand the characters in the story, we offer the following images. Again our apologies to Hawks fans still bitter about Panarin being sent to Columbus, but the only image I could find of the dynamic trio is on a Hawks bench.
> 
> Patrick/Jonny/Artemi:  
>   
> Jamie and Tyler:  
> 

Tyler’s evil plan worked.  Hitch was mad, but there was no disciplinary action because they missed the team plane.  Of course, their teammates knew exactly why Tyler had gotten lost in Detroit.  The smile on their faces at breakfast said it all.

 

Jamie and Tyler get to the airport after practice to meet up with Jonny and Patrick.  They wait in the terminal beyond security with all the commoners because Jonny was too cheap to pay for a private jet.

 

“I can’t believe you flew us economy, I feel like a pretzel knot.  We pull down eight figures each a year, the  _least_  you could have done was fly us first class.” Patrick chrips.

 

“That’s rich coming from your short ass.  I’m the one who suffered more.” Jonny banters back.

 

Tyler smiles as he hugs Jonny and Pat, “You two sound like an old married couple.”

 

“We are an old married couple, Segs.” Jonny replies.  “Rumor has it you did something rash last week though.”

 

Jamie blushes, busted.  “I have no idea what you are talking about Jonny,” Tyler lies.  The newlyweds aren’t wearing their necklaces and haven’t since they fucked McQuaid that one night, so unless Spezz, Raddy, Rous, or Ehlers talked no one knows.

 

“So, what are we up to tomorrow?” Patrick asks

 

“We got box seats for tomorrow night, figured you’d maybe like to stay over an extra night and go to the game.”  Tyler replies.  “And we got your room for two nights.  He’s gonna be so surprised when you guys come walking through the connecting doors.”

 

Jamie continues, “I think since he misses you more, we’ll let you have dibs.”

 

“Have you ever thought about some sexual yoga?” Jonny asks, cocking an eyebrow upward.

 

“I knew you two were into weird shit, but what the hell is sexual yoga?” Jamie inquires.

 

“Ever try double, double penetration?” Pat proposes with a sly smirk.

 

Tyler closes his eyes, attempting to create a mental picture. “You mean like you two fuck Breadman then Jamie and Breadman fuck me?”

 

“Something like that.” Jonny says nonchalantly, like he’s done it a million times.

 

Tyler smiles, an evil, wicked smile that makes the hair on Jamie’s neck stand up.  “Hhhhhmmm, sexual lasagna.” Tyler muses. “And no one is in trouble while we make it.” 

 

Jonny and Pat look at Tyler like he’s lost his mind, and Jamie does a face palm, wondering, as he’s done countless times, how Tyler ever became the love of his life.

 

“We should probably practice this a little.” Jonny mentions as he surveys the space the room has to offer.

 

Patrick looks over at Jonny.  “Does that mean I can finally fuck Tyler?”

 

“Why don’t you ask him Pat?”

 

Tyler smirks at the cuteness, they are just as dorky as himself and Jamie.

 

“Tyler do you mind if I fuck you?  Jonny says your ass is legendary.”

 

Tyler smiles at Patrick’s adorable grin.  “Flattery will get you everywhere Kaner.  One condition, you take Jamie and Jonny together.”

 

A look of flushed panic hits Patrick.  “Seriously Tyler?  Jonny and Jamie together!”

 

“It can’t be that bad.” Tyler chirps.

 

“We’ll make it so good for you Patrick.” Jonny coos at Patrick, using a far different demeanor than their last encounter.

 

“Besides, the only other way to make that work is Jamie bottoming for us and Jamie, no offense, but I’d rather Patrick not be crushed to death just to get to fuck you.” Jonny starts.

 

“None taken.” Jamie chuckles.

 

Patrick glares at Jon, indignant at his chirp.

 

“Don’t give me that look.  He’d crush your scrawny ass. So, if you want Tyler’s ass, we have to double up on you.” Jonny tells him, his tone much more serious than teasing. 

 

Patrick hesitates for a moment, considering the logistics of the situation, including the thought of balking against his Dom’s words, which were clearly a command, not an option.  The last time he and Jonny did this was with the Gallys and Alex and Jamie aren’t that far apart size wise, but Brendan and Tyler are definitely not the same size.  After a moment of ponderance, Pat shrugs his shoulders and says he’s game.

 

Jonny walks over to his bag and whips out a tape measure. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing Toes?” Tyler says in confusion.

 

Jonny glares at Tyler for the nickname and draws out the tape, lining it up to the space between the bed and dresser.  “Making sure we don’t injure your ass or the rest of us, looks like 5 feet 6, and you’re what 6’1”, Ty?”

 

Jamie starts laughing hysterically. 

 

“What are you laughing at Jameson?” Tyler comments indignantly.

 

“With or without heels, pup?” Jamie asks while still laughing

 

Jonny and Patrick join the laughter for a brief minute until Tyler grips the dresser with his hands and cantilevers himself by propping his ankles on the mattress and seductively starts doing reverse pushups.

 

“Alright Ty, we get it, you’re athletic, don’t tucker yourself out until the main event.” Jamie says.  Tyler gets down to stand up and enter Jamie’s personal space.  Jamie bends in and kisses him passionately.

 

Patrick grabs Jonny’s neck and Jonny grabs the back of Patrick’s knees to lift him up to Jonny’s patiently waiting lips.  Patrick can feel Jonny’s hard cock pulsing into his groin as Jonny presses his lips to Patrick’s.  Jonny lets Patrick down so Patrick can undress him; an action Tyler has already started to do with Jamie.  Tyler exposes Jamie’s bare chest, leaning in to take his left nipple between his teeth.  Jamie mewls as Tyler warms his husband up.  Tyler slowly works his way down Jamie finally removing Jamie’s pants and briefs exposing his hard cock.

 

Patrick completes his undressing of Jonny about the same time as Tyler.  The pair guide Jamie and Jonny to a spot between the bed and dresser and have them lie down on the floor, twining their legs together.  Jonny and Jamie scoot close together so their balls rub against the other, two large, hard cocks sticking out.  Tyler straddles Jamie with Tyler’s ass on display for Jamie.  Patrick straddles Jonny in the same manner.

 

Jamie reaches up and spreads Tyler’s ass cheeks open, taking in the sight of his tight pink hole.  Tyler clenches his muscles, making the hole pucker.  Jamie smacks Tyler’s ass and Tyler drops his hips down, giving Jamie easier access.  Jamie plants a kiss on each cheek, then lets his tongue run slowly up and down the crease of Tyler’s ass.  The tip of his tongue glides over Tyler’s opening, pausing to run a circle around the rim. 

 

Tyler gives Patrick a look of pure lust as their eyes meet briefly, then he lets out a low moan and closes his eyes when Jamie’s tongue pushes in against the rim.  Tyler lets himself get lost in the sensations spreading from his ass as Jamie tongue fucks him.  Patrick seizes the moment and plants his lips against Tyler’s in a sloppy, disorganized kiss.  The heat of Tyler’s mouth and the soft noises coming from him makes Patrick’s cock twitch and slap against Jonny’s chest.  Tyler hums louder into Patrick’s mouth and a shudder runs down Patrick’s spine.

 

Jamie grabs the bottle of lube that Jonny left out, coats his fingers to open Tyler, and tosses it to Jonny who has the enviable task of opening Patrick extra-wide to accommodate two cocks.  Tyler has taken Jamie into his mouth and Patrick has done the same with Jonny.  They moan onto the cocks of their partners in tandem when the first fingers enter their quivering entrances.

 

Tyler lets off Jamie’s cock first, the finger fucking his stallion is giving him making it hard to concentrate on anything else.  His eyes are clenched shut and he’s got his lower lip tucked between his teeth, soft puffs of air escaping around it as he pants against the stretch of Jamie’s fingers.

 

Patrick now has three of Jonny’s slender fingers in his ass, a look of determination plastered on Patrick’s face as he rocks back against them. 

 

“Give me the fourth, Tazer.” 

 

Jonny smiles and complies as he watches Patrick take the largest amount of stretch his fingers can provide.  Patrick closes his eyes, focusing on relaxing his hole around Jonny’s fingers, wrinkles form on his brow.

  

“I think he’s ready for the main event.” Jamie says to Jonny, who nods in agreement. 

 

Tyler and Patrick let off their partners.  Jonny, Jamie, and Patrick all grab condoms and lube, with Jamie and Jonny lubing up more generously than Patrick.  Patrick repositions himself, straddling Jamie and Jon’s hips in a squat position.  Slowly he lovers himself down onto their cocks, taking in Jamie first.   positions himself on his hands with his ass straddling Jamie and Jonny’s cocks.  Jon arches his hips and slides the head of his cock in, rubbing it up and down against the underside of Jamie’s shaft.

 

“Holy shit.  Holy shit.”  Patrick repeats, biting at his lips.  He pants out a few quick breaths as the two, rather large cocks, stretch him open inch by inch.  “Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck.  Maybe… maybe I should have… thought about this more…”  Patrick huffs, “before I volunteered for this.”

 

“You were just so eager to fuck my ass, Kaner.  Leaped before you looked, boy.”  Tyler laughs.

 

“Just fucking hurry up.”  Patrick swears as he bottoms out on the two large cocks.

 

Tyler positions himself across Patrick, his feet braced on the edge of the mattress, his hands on the edge of the dresser.  He braces with one arm and reaches underneath his ass to grasp Patrick’s cock and try to line it up.  His hand starts to slip of the dresser and he jerks the other one back to steady himself.

 

“Umm, I don’t think this is going to work well if the result is that I end up on IR.”  Tyler says with panic evident in his voice and face.  “Little help here, Kaner.”

 

Jonny reaches up to hold Patrick steady.  “Gotcha baby.”

 

Patrick grabs his cock and holds it steady, so Tyler can sink down onto it.  It takes a minute to get lined up right, but once he does, Patrick slides in easily.

 

“Fuck this ass truly is the stuff of legends, you are a lucky man Jamie.”  Patrick admits as the tight heat of Tyler’s ass envelops his cock.  Tyler bounces up and down on Patrick’s cock as his own naked dick bounces with the motion.

 

“Hold, uh, still, uh, Tyler.  Too much top motion.  Gonna topple the tower.” Patrick pants.

 

Tyler stills to allow Patrick to do the work, because he’s better balanced to be able to move his hips.  Patrick rocks up into Tyler, then down onto Jonny and Jamie.  Tyler lets his head lull back, drowning in the waves of pleasure that Patrick is spreading through him with each thrust, hitting his prostrate with the same focused precision of his shots on the ice. 

 

“Fuck, Patrick.” Tyler growls, “keep that up and I’m gonna blow!”

 

The motivation inspires Patrick to increase the pace on Tyler and about a dozen thrusts later Tyler’s orgasm shoots all over the place with his cock bouncing wildly. Tyler is sweating and panting hard after all the athletics that made this moment happen.  He works to regain feeling in his limbs, pulling himself up and off Patrick’s cock.  Jonny and Jamie have started to pound Patrick to keep the action moving forward while Tyler regains his senses.  Patrick’s face strains at the overstimulation of Jonny and Jamie thrusting in opposing motions, his prostrate being stimulated practically non-stop with each thrust. 

 

Jonny reaches up, sheds the condom off Patrick’s cock and starts jacking it with fury. Patrick blows his load with just a few strokes.  Unlike Tyler’s load, Patrick comes like a volcano eruption.  The spurts come out the tip and slide down Patrick’s cock and over Jonny’s hand.  Once he’s come, Patrick lifts his ass off Jonny and Jamie’s cock, his legs shaky as he stands up, the feeling of emptiness a sharp contrast to the full stretch of the two cocks in his ass. 

 

Jonny and Jamie untangle themselves and get up off the floor.  They pull their condoms off and sit down, side-by-side on the edge of the bed.  Patrick kneels in front of Jon, between his legs, while Tyler does the same with Jamie.  Jamie and Jon both jack their hard cocks, while their spouses wait eagerly.  Jamie comes first, shooting come over Tyler’s face and chest.  Jonny comes shortly after that, his come coating Patrick’s cheeks and lips.  Jonny and Jamie fall back on the bed, totally spent.  Tyler and Patrick each rest their heads on their husbands’ thighs, letting everyone enjoy the moment in silence, with on the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room.

 

Once they catch their breath, they split up and head for the showers to clean up.  Jon calls and orders room service for everyone once he’s out of the shower, while he waits for Patrick to get done.  The reconvene in Tyler and Jamie’s room when the food arrives. 

 

They foursome reconvene as dinner is delivered.  The server wheels the carts in and leaves them between the two beds.  Jamie tips him and they settle in for lunch after he leaves.

 

“Okay, so that isn’t going to work.”  Tyler says as he cuts into his steak.  “Sexual yoga, lasagna, whatever is not for the faint of heart.  Or the non-acrobatic types.  Like me.”

 

“Agreed.” Patrick adds.  “It’s that top layer that gets hazardous.”

 

“I got it.” Jamie says, because of course the captain always has a plan.  “Jonny and Pat double penetrate Bread, then after they blow, so do we.  We just need to cage Breadman until round two.”

 

“Hold that thought.”  Jonny runs back into their room.  The sound of a suitcase echoes in both rooms, Jonny returns holding a chastity cage in his fingers.  “I have Bread’s cage.”

 

Jamie looks on in confusion.  ‘Why do you still have Bread’s cage?”

 

“It’s only a 90-minute flight, so we jaunt over here on off-days when we can to cheer Artemi up.  I’ve gotten into just keeping it in my suitcase.” Jonny says nonchalantly.

 

“Of course you do.”  Jamie smirked.  “And we thought we were doing something really special for Bread.”

 

“You are.”  Patrick smiles. ““He’s been down lately.  We haven’t seen him in over a month.”

 

***

 

Tyler and Jamie have pretty much given up trying to hide the hunt, and their prey, from their teammates.  It wasn’t much of a secret anymore, not for the Stars, or the rest of the NHL.  After lunch, and a short nap, Rous and Nikolaj show up at Tyler and Jamie’s door.

 

As he walks in, Rous notices the adjoining doors are open.  He cautiously looks towards the other room, then back to Tyler who is grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.  Rous startles at the voice behind him.

 

“Hey Rous, oh and who do we have here.  Ehlers?  Consorting with the enemy, Rous?” Patrick smirks.  He walks across the room, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, and sets a bottle of lube on the nightstand between the beds.

 

Rous blushes.  “Was just going to collect Tyler and Jamie to join us for dinner before Nik’s flight.”

 

“I’m on my bye week, Kane.  As if it is any business of yours who I spend it with.”

 

“Yes, speaking of consorting with enemies.”  Rous waves a hand a Tyler.  “You have no room to speak, Kaner.”

 

“All’s fair in love and sex, Rous.  Love in your case.  Sex in our case.”  Tyler laughs.  He winks at Patrick, who nods and winks back.

 

“I suppose Toews is with you.”  Rous muses.  “You can join us if you like.  Raddy is coming, too.”

 

“A chance to have dinner with all these Stars?  How could we resist.”  Patrick smiles.  “Let me throw some clothes on and pull Jonny out of his beauty routine.”

 

Patrick crosses the threshold again with his hand intertwined with Jonny’s.  Nikolaj drops his jaw and Rous rolls his eyes. 

 

_“This hunt is going to make me vomit one of these days.”_   Rous laments in French, which makes Jonny laugh. 

 

_“You’re welcome to join us, Antoine. You and the Dane.   If you’re feeling left out.”_ Jonny grins at the French player. 

 

Nik gives Rous a desperate look and shakes his head frantically.  “No.  Absolutely not.”

 

“Not sure I want to know what you offered Toews.”  Jamie snorts. 

 

“Offered to let the boys come play with us.”  Jonny smiles.  “They don’t seem so interested.”

 

Tyler and Jamie laugh, slap Rous on the back and assure him that Jonny is only kidding, then the six of them head down to the lobby to meet up with Raddy.  When he sees the two Hawks, Raddy rolls his eyes at Tyler and Jamie.  He nudges Pits, who’s busy juggling several bottles of Gatorade.  It looks like he bought out the hotel snack shop.

 

“Really?  Again with them?”  Raddy shakes his head at Tyler, acting disappointed in their choice of prey.  “But then again.  Can’t understand why they would like you two.”

 

“Sorry, Rads, but they do.  In every way but team affiliation.”  Jamie deadpans.  Patrick smiles along with Tyler, Raddy rolls his eyes.

 

“Only missing Gallys to make this picture complete.”  Raddy smiles, at least he remembered his dentures.

 

“Pits, you want to join us for dinner?  Or, are you just gonna drink Gatorade and eat junk food.”  Jamie asks.

 

“Can I?”  Pits looked like a lost puppy.  “I need to run these up to my room.”

 

“Hurry up.  We’ll call and change the reservation.”  Raddy ordered, then his voice softened, and he laughed, his deep, Russian, roaring belly laugh.  “Babies.  Would starve without someone watching over them.”

 

They get to this beautiful steakhouse just before it is scheduled to open for the dinner hour.  They are ushered in and seated in a small private dinning room designed specifically to host intimate parties such as theirs.  The hotel concierge had arranged it for them, making sure the restaurant guaranteed privacy and discretion from it’s staff.  The three couples in the group would be free to be couples, out of the prying eyes of the public.

 

“Gonna miss my man when he goes back to Winnipeg.”  Rous laments, holding Nik’s hand as they sit waiting for their meals.

 

“It’s all-star weekend next weekend, you aren’t meeting up for the weekend?” Jonny questions.

 

“We are housesitting for Tyler and Jamie, so we get the sling all to ourselves.”  Nikolaj rubs his hands together and grins like an evil genius plotting to rule the world.

 

“We were invited to the Gallys’ condo in Miami, since the kids are staying with Nate and their nanny in Buffalo, but then  _someone_  had to get himself selected for the All-Star game.” Rous glares at Tyler as if he ruined the perfect vacation.

 

Tyler swallows hard on his water, coughing after almost inhaling an ice cube. 

 

“What’s wrong Ty?”  Jamie looks concerned.  “Rous couldn’t have upset you that much.”

 

“No.  No.”  Tyler coughs out.  “Did you say Nate?  As in Beaulieu?  And their nanny?”

 

“Beaulieu is fucking the Gallys’ nanny.” Raddy says matter-of-factly around the bite of bread he just shoved in his mouth.  “You didn’t know this?”

 

“Um, no.  Crap.  That throws a monkey wrench into the hunt.”  Tyler stares over at Raddy.  “How do you know that?” 

 

 “Hello! Spent last season in Montreal, I know things!” Radulov exclaims flailing his hands.  “You were going to hunt him?”

 

“Well, that was the plan.”  Tyler sighs.  “Not much worth hunting in Buffalo.”

 

“Ouch.  You talk that way about other teams?”  Nikolaj laughed.

 

“Just callin’ it the way I see it.”  Tyler laughs.  “Oh well.”

 

“I assume with these two here,” Rous points at Jonny and Pat, “that Breadman is your prey from the Blue Jackets.” 

 

Tyler shrugs as the servers arrive with their food.  Once they’ve been served and have the room to themselves again, the conversation continues.

 

“We really are the worst secret in the league.” Tyler mumbles.

 

Nikolaj chuckles, remembering the night he was the prey.  “Hockey players love to talk… and fuck.”

 

“Exactly and given the fact that Radulov is probably the only person at this table you haven’t fucked…” Patrick snorts.  He pauses when Pits nearly chokes on a piece of bread.  “Oh, Raddy and the kid here that is.”

 

“We could fix that, Pits.”  Tyler kids him, winking at him and making smooching noises.  “I could do a young stud along with my stallion.  What say?"

 

Pits’ eyes grow wide, a bright red flush filling his cheeks and spreading down his neck.  Even his ears turned bright red.  He dipped his head and stared at his plate, as if willing himself to turn invisible.

 

“Quit tormenting him, Tyler.”  Jamie smacked Tyler on the back of the head.  “He’s only two years younger than I am.”

 

“Ow!”  Tyler yelped.  “Sorry, Pits.  Just kiddin’ with you.”

 

“Is because he has such cute baby face.”  Raddy reaches over to pinch Pits’ cheek.

 

“S’okay.”  Pits chokes out, swatting at Raddy.  He lifts his head and looks around the table, somewhat stunned.  “Is that true, though?  Everybody but Rads and me?”

 

Jamie and Tyler both shrug this time, can’t deny the truth.  Raddy laughs at the admission of guilt.

 

Nikolaj catches a cab to the airport as the rest of group head back to their hotel.  Rous already looks saddened at the departure of his boyfriend. 

 

“Gonna be a long ass week.” Rous laments looking out the window of the cab.

 

“Buck up little camper.”  Tyler consoles him, patting his leg.  “It’ll go faster than you think.”

 

***

 

Once they get back to their rooms, Tyler texts Artemi asking him to come over under the guise that he has something from Patrick and Jon to give him.  When Artemi calls him, questioning what it is and if it can’t just wait until after the game, Tyler has to come up with a good lie.

 

“We, uh, saw them in passing.  They knew they wouldn’t see you for a while and Jon said he wanted you to have your, uh, your cage.  Wants you to wear it from now until All-star weekend.  He said it was important.”

 

“Jonny say this?  To you?”

 

“Yep.  Said you are to do as we say.”  Tyler lied.  “We’re to make sure you put it on.  Only take it off when you skate.”

 

Jon sits on the edge of the bed staring oddly at Tyler.  He slowly shakes his head.  “He’s never going to buy that.”

 

Patrick’s phone chirps.  “It’s Temi.”

 

Patrick types out a quick response.  _Do as they say.  Jon’s orders._

 

“Okay, Tyler.  I be there soon.”  Artemi says on the phone a second later.

 

“Whew.  Glad he fell for that.”  Tyler breathes a sigh of relief.  “Okay, you two need to go next door and get things ready.”

 

“We can do that.”  Patrick jumps up, grabbing Jon’s hand and tugging him up and across the room.  “Come on, our baby’s on his way.”

 

“I think you like him better than me sometimes, Patrick.  I swear.”  Jon chirps.  He looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes at Jamie and Tyler, who laugh at the antics of the two Hawks.

 

A short time later, a very depressed looking Artemi steps into the hotel room as Tyler holds the door open.  He stops near the first bed and scuffs his foot on the carpet.  “Why Jonny not tell me he send with you?  I miss them, so much.  Maybe they not happy with me.  Maybe he tell me no more they come see me.” 

 

“They know you miss them, Artemi.  You are close to their hearts too.” Tyler says as he pats Breadman on the back.

 

“I don’t think that’s true, Temi.  I think Jon knows you need something to help you get through the time without them, that’s why he sent it.  So, you’ll know they’re thinking of you.”

 

Artemi gives off a weak, strained smile.  He looks around the room, noticing the open connecting doors and the dark room.  “You have two rooms?”

 

“For appearances.  So, reporters don’t ask questions.”  Jamie lies.  “We use it as a play room.  We can go over there to put your cage on.  It’s in Tyler’s bag.”

 

“Da.”  Artemi smiles.  He walks behind Jamie and Tyler into the darkened room. 

 

“Surprise!” Jonny and Pat announce as Tyler turns on one of the lights at the room’s entrance.  Artemi’s mouth opens into a wide smile at the sight of a naked Pat and Jonny on one of the beds.  He practically runs over to the bed and jumps onto it, landing on Patrick and smothering him with wet, sloppy kisses. 

 

Tyler and Jamie give each other a high-five for pulling off this surprise and at clearly cheering up Artemi.  They move to the second bed, climbing on and getting comfortable as they watch Artemi excitedly alternate between sucking Patrick and Jonny’s cocks.  Jamie reaches down to massage Tyler’s dick through his pants, rubbing until Tyler squirmed beneath him.  Tyler broke away from kissing Jamie to shimmy out of his pants. Jamie rubbed his thumb over the dark wet spot on Tyler’s briefs, where his cock was leaking freely.  Tyler waited for Jamie to strip out of his pants before he finally took of his boxers and they settled back on the bed to watch the live show being put on for them.

 

“Temi.”  Jonny says firmly.  “You can’t come until after all of us do.  Do you understand?”

 

Artemi hums around Patrick’s cock, nodding his head slightly.

 

“Can you be good?  Or do we need the cage?”

 

“I be good.”  Artemi says, pulling off Patrick’s cock and looking up at Jon with soft eyes.  “I be good for my Jonny and Patrick.  I promise.  Show Stars how good I am for you.”

 

“That’s my good boy.”  Jon cups Artemi’s chin and bends down to kiss him sweetly.  “Finish getting undressed, then let Patrick get you ready.  I want you to take both of us together.”

 

Artemi nods eagerly and stands so he can strip out of his clothes.  Next, he gets on his hands and knees on the bed, letting Patrick kneel behind him. 

 

“What’s this?”  Patrick says slyly, twisting the large black plug protruding from Artemi’s ass.  “Were you expecting to play tonight, baby?”

 

“No.  Was using because miss you.”  Artemi said sheepishly, blushing all over.  “Make me feel like I have you here.”

 

“Aw, baby.  We’ll take care of you.”  Patrick bent and placed a kiss on each of Artemi’s firm ass cheeks.  “Guess we can skip the prep, huh.”

 

Patrick tugged at the plug, pulling it out slightly before ramming it back in.  Artemi let out a gasp.  Patrick did it again, testing how easily it slid in and out of Artemi.  Satisfied that Artemi wouldn’t need any more stretching, Patrick pats the bed beside Artemi, motioning for Jon to come lie down.  Once Jon’s on the bed, Patrick has Artemi straddle him.  He pulls the plug out completely and grabs the bottle of lube.  He reaches around the slight Russian, who’s bent forward, kissing Jon, and generously lubes up Jon’s cock.

 

Jamie’s sitting with his back propped up on several pillows, Tyler between his spread legs, back to Jamie’s chest.  Jamie lazily plays with Tyler’s cock as they watch the live porn show unfold in front of them.  The only things missing from this show are popcorn and beer.  Tyler’s cock is hot and slick in Jamie’s hand as he spreads the precome leaking from the tip around with his thumb, rubbing it back and forth slowly through the slit, making Tyler moan.  They watch as Patrick takes Jon’s cock in one hand, holding it steady as he guides Artemi’s hips back and down with the other hand.  Jon’s large cock disappears inch by inch into Artemi’s ass.

 

Jonny arches up, rocking in and out of Artemi slowly at first, then he starts pounding him harder and faster.  Patrick watches as he pours lube on his own cock and spreads it around, slowly tugging himself hard.  Jon has his arms around Artemi, holding him tight as he fucks him deeply.  When Patrick taps Jon’s leg, Jon stills, pushing himself deep into Artemi and holding himself there.  Patrick scoots up behind Artemi and lines his cock up next to Jon’s.  Slowly, he pushes in, feeling the head of his cock slide along Jon’s as Artemi’s ass is stretched wide around them both.  Artemi’s ass spasms with the feeling, his cock slapping Jon’s abs with a wet noise indicating that it’s leaking freely, the liquid juices creating a sheen on Jon’s toned stomach. 

 

Artemi pushes his shoulder up, out of Jon’s tight hold.  He braces his hands on either side of Jon and arches his back, changing the angle of his hips so he can take both cocks easily.  He starts to rock himself back and forth over Jon, getting in to a rhythm with Patrick’s thrusts, the movement working to stimulate Jon’s cock and he just holds still.  Temi leans down and kisses Jon again, a quick brush of lips as he concentrates on fucking the two cocks. 

 

“You’d think they’d done this before.”  Tyler smirks.

 

“Once… or… uh…. twice…”  Patrick grunts out between thrusts.

 

Patrick comes first, dumping a large load that Jonny uses as lubrication as he rocks his hips up, thrusting into Artemi again.  His cock slides along Patrick’s, working to milk every drop of come out of him until he’s finally spent.  Patrick slips out and Jon goes back to pounding into Artemi, working himself into an orgasm.  Artemi collapse on top of Jon, breathing heavy and waiting for Jon to soften and slide out of his ass.

 

“Okay, baby.  So good for us.”  Jon whispers into Artemi’s ear.  “Time to thank Jamie and Tyler for having us here.”

 

“Yes, Jonny.”  Artemi whispers back.  “I be so good for you.”

 

Jamie and Tyler shift their position, Tyler turning around and sliding a leg on either side of Jamie’s waist.  Tyler works himself forward until his balls are pressing and Jamie’s and their cocks are side-by-side.  They both work on rolling on condoms and lubing their dicks as Artemi gets up and makes his way to their bed.

 

Patrick retrieves a wet washcloth from the bathroom and cleans off Jonny and himself.  They put on their boxer briefs and grab a beer from the mini-bar before sitting down in the two high-backed chairs in the room to watch their own show. 

 

Tyler motions to the cowboy hat on the dresser and Artemi grabs it before climbing onto the bed and straddling Tyler and Jamie, facing Tyler.  Tyler places the hat firmly on Artemi’s head as Artemi slides down onto Jamie.  Tyler’s cock slides in next to Jamie’s as Artemi braces his hands on Tyler’s shoulders. 

 

Artemi closes his eyes enjoying the stretch, the feeling of being filled again.

  
“Jamie… cock… so, uh, fucking, huge,” Artemi pants out.  He bottoms out and grinds his ass against Tyler and Jamie.

 

Artemi stars sliding up and down on the Stars pair, jacking his own cock in rhythm with the ride he’s taking.  The clenching and pulsing are making Tyler and Jamie moan in tandem.  Artemi picks up the pace jacking harder and harder, making his ass spasm more around Tyler and Jamie’s cocks.  Tyler comes first, in loud moans and pants, as his cock explodes inside the condom sheathing his cock.   Jamie comes soon after.  Finally, Artemi looks across the room to Jon.  Jon nods, smiling at Artemi.

 

“Come.”  Jon says in a commanding tone.

 

Artemi tips his head back as his release comes and he spurts white ribbons over Tyler’s abs.  Artemi falls back against Jamie, spent.  Jamie gently wraps his arms around Artemi’s wasit and lifts him up, allowing him and Tyler to slip out, completely spent.

 

Jonny motions to Patrick, who gets up with the washcloth.  He goes to the bathroom to refresh it, bringing a second one when he returns.  He cleans up Artemi and hands the second washcloth to Tyler who cleans himself and Jamie.  Patrick and Artemi curl up together on the other bed, just kissing and cuddling.

 

“Stay for a nightcap?”  Jon offers.

 

Tyler looks at Patrick and Artemi.  “Nah, we’ll let you guys enjoy the rest of the night.”

 

“Gonna stay the night with them, Breadman?” Jamie asks.

 

“Yes, yes I would like that.’ Artemi replies. 

 

Jonny smiles.  “Thanks for this.  Patrick might not have admitted it, but I think he was in desperate need of some Bread time, too.”

 

“And you, too?”  Jamie kids, nudging Jon’s side.

 

“I’m happy my boys are happy.”  Jon smiles broadly.  “Thanks again for this.”

 

“No problem.”  Tyler says.  “Our pleasure, right stallion.”

 

“Right, pup.”  Jamie slips his arm around Tyler’s waist and escorts him through the connecting doors.  “See you tomorrow night, Temi.”

 

“Mmmmhhhhmmmm” Comes a happy hum.

 

Jamie closes the door behind them.  He stops at the mini-bar grabbing them each a beer before joining Tyler on the bed.  He hands him his bottle, then clinks the bottles together in a toast.

 

“To another successful hunt.” 

 

“On to Buffalo.”  Tyler smiles before taking a swig of beer.

 

“So, if Beaulieu is off the menu, who’s in your sights?”

 

“Oh, Beaulieu’s not off the menu.  We have special instructions on what to do with him.”  Tyler chuckles.

 

“You gonna let me in on it?”

 

“When the time is right, stallion.  When the time is right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so now you know the hunted in the next part, Buffalo. No tease, no sly plot work... okay we just couldn't possibly keep it a secret.


End file.
